Together Again
by Everqueen
Summary: Reincarnation story. TasChiri. Tasuki and Chichiri meet in a new life and Chiri is a girl. Complete
1. Goodbye, My Chichiri

I do not own FY or the song "She Misses Him" by Tim Rushlow. I did change the She's and her and such to Him to fit the story, but the rest of the lyrics are unchanged and I still don't have owneship of it. I heard this song at work yesterday and thought of Chichiri and Tasuki and it was a good way to start a reincarnation fic, mainly cause I like to go over their deaths when I start them rofl. 

Tasuki woke around 6 that morning, a usual occurance in the past year and a half. He rolled over and pulled the sleeping man beside him into his embrace, treasuring these few precious moments that only morning and night granted him. The moments when he could be with his love and pretend that things were alright. Kouji tried to tell him that the pretending just made the days harder, but for Tasuki, it was these moments of normalacy that allowed him to carry on through the days. The former red head, whose fiery locks were now grey, leaned closer to his love, his nose in the now grey blue locks and breathed deeply the familiar comforting scent. A smell he had woken up to for over 30 years. In these brief moments when that familiar scent filled his nose and the comforting weight of the one he loves settles in his arms, he almost forgets that it's all just fantasy.

The person in his arms stir and he glances down at the face of his lover as that single mahogany eye flutters open. Pain grips his heart when he sees no recognition there and he removes his arms after placing a small kiss on the still awakening ex monk. He forces his voice to be normal as he greets Chichiri the same way he has for the past year and a half. "Good Morning, Chichiri. Are ya hungry?" He rose and got dressed quickly, still carrying on his one sided conversation to the man laying in the bed.

Gathering up clothes for his lover, he started to go over the day's activities with Chichiri as he approached the bed. However he stopped talking when he felt how slightly warm his lover's skin was and finally noted the flush in his cheeks which couldn't be attributed to sleep. He shook his head and dressed his lover, knowing that Chichiri would stay put all day, if he didn't move him. He would just have to keep an eye on him today and make him rest if he got any worse.

_He shaves his faceHe combs his hair He helps him find his rocking chair He cooks his meals He wipes his mouth And the window that he's looking out He reads him books He speaks his name Oh every day is much the same He sighs that sigh from deep within The one that says He misses him_

He started up his normal chatter with his silent partner and led him towards the dining area. When Chichiri had fallen ill, Tasuki had returned with the monk to the bandit hideout and had been welcomed back by the new leader, Kenji, Kouji's son. The bandits understood that Tasuki would be staying for awhile, at least until the monk passed on, as he would never get better and had all pitched in. They demanded nothing of their old leader, knowing that he had given so much back when he had run the joint. They provided meals and security for the last two seishi. Tasuki's only job was to take care of Chichiri. However, he still found time to give advice and wisdom to his former bandits and they took it eagerly. He still thought it amusing that he was offering advice and wisdom and he knew if Chichiri was still in his right mind, the monk would tease him to no end about it.

Settling his love in a comfortable chair, he slowly fed him. It was as it had been many times before, at least in the beginning. He had been looking at the bowl of porridge, spooning some up and realized that he felt like someone was looking at him. He glanced around him, seeing no one and then looked to Chichiri, spoon rising when he froze. The monk was looking directly at him, something he hadn't done in over a year. Usually he looked straight ahead, or through Tasuki if he was in his direct line of sight. Now, however, that single mahogany eye was focused on Tasuki and gazing at him. It took Tasuki's breath away. "Chichiri?"

The monk looked down at the spoon and then back up and Tasuki tried to quelch the hope stirring in him. He raised the spoon and fed his love. The whole time, Chichiri never looked away from Tasuki's face.

The porridge done, he set it aside and blinked at the blank stare in his lover's eyes again and reached out to touch the older man's hand. That is when he felt it. The unmistakable feeling that accompanied the death of a Suzaku warrior. He stared in shock as the feeling grew slightly and then pulled back from his lover, denial ringing in his head.

With great effort, he drew back his panic and realized that the feeling was slowly growing, as if Suzaku was giving him warning that it was imminent, a chance to say goodbye. He stood and left his love sitting there, moving towards the door, calling out to Kouji when he arrived there. He didn't stand and wait for his old friend to arrive before returning to Chichiri and had just helped Chichiri rise when the greying former bandit entered, leaning heavily on a cane. "Yeah? Ya call?"

Tasuki glanced towards his oldest friend. "I need ya to send word that my children need to come, now." Kouji glanced at his friend and then Chichiri, who was gazing at the former bandit again, having turned his head to do so. "Chichiri?" Kouji's voice was soft, but the monk turned and looked at the man who spoke and Kouji blinked in shock. "He's gettin better." He gave Genrou a delighted smile that fell from his lips the moment he saw Tasuki's face.

"No, he's gettin worse. He's dyin. Contact my children, please, so they can say good bye ta him." With that he led Chichiri out of the room, leaving Kouji to gape after them in shock before he turned and went to get his son to send his fastest men two towns over, to the village where Tasuki and Chichiri had raised their children.

_He misses his gentle touch And the way he used to make him laugh He misses the man he was In all of those old photographs So strong, so kind, so sweet, so smart The man who stole his very heart He misses him_

Tasuki settled Chichiri back in bed and settled into the chair that was beside it. He reached for the current book he had been reading to Chichiri, something that had confused the other bandits when they heard about it. Since when could Genrou read? However, a wrinkled hand stopped him from picking it up. He glanced up to see Chichiri's eyes back on his face. Then something happened that hadn't happened in so long. Chichiri spoke. "Tasuki."

Tasuki blinked back tears and moved from the chair to the bed and sat beside his lover. "Hai, it's me, Chiri." The monk looked at his closest friend and love and smiled very slightly "Fog" Tasuki blinked and frowned "Fog?"

The monk nodded slightly "It's like fog in head." His words were lisped and since the right side of his face was slack, his smile was uneven, but he was talking to Tasuki and Tasuki cared not of these differences.

Chichiri seemed to pull back into himself before returning. "I love you. I've been watching, just couldn't answer or show." He seemed to struggle with words and got a frustrated look on his face. "I'm leaving." The monk then reached up to touch Tasuki's face with his left hand, wiping away tears that the bandit didn't know he had been shedding. "Don't cry, koi."

Tasuki turned his face into the hand, kissing Chichiri's palm. "I miss ya so much, Chiri." He nuzzled the hand and looked at Chichiri who nodded again. "I know, no da. Soon I go and you stay." Tasuki's golden eyes closed in pain and he gave out a shuddering breath. However he opened them again as Chichiri spoke once more, his words becoming more strained as if fighting with himself to get them out before the fog returned. "I will come for you when you go too." The words puzzled Tasuki for barely a moment and then he caught Chichiri's meaning. The monk would be waiting for Tasuki when the bandit finally passed on.

Chichiri's hand fell away and he leaned back into the bed, silent once more, but his eyes focusing on Tasuki. When they unfocused, the bandit pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose and wiped his face and then grabbed the book, hoping it would calm his nerves and soothe his pain.

_His children come on Saturday Their at his feet His grandkids play It's sad they don't know him at all He's just the one they call grandpa They take out his trash They mow his lawn Things he can't do since he's been gone He's grateful that they're pitching in And like everyone He misses him_

His voice was growing rusty from reading a few hours later. Tasuki still lay on the bed and Chichiri had eventually cuddled against his warm partner in another moment of clarity, asking Tasuki to keep reading. The former bandit looked up when a knock sounded on the door and was lowering the book when Kouji appeared. He blinked at the way Chichiri cuddled against his friend and then looked to Genrou. "They are here. I think it would be best you explain what is happening before they see him. I take it he has shown more signs of life?"

Tasuki nodded "Yes, but that feeling grows stronger with each time he speaks or looks to me." Kouji blinked "He spoke to you?" He already knew without being told what feeling Genrou spoke of.

Genrou gave a nod and moved gently from his lovers side, Chichiri stirring softly and making a small displeased sound. Tasuki froze at the sound and looked guiltily at his love, knowing he should warn his children before they saw their Papa, but not wanting to leave Chichiri alone. Kouji settled it by settling into the chair next to Chichiri's bed. "Go, I'll sit with him."

Genrou nodded and silently left the room, hurrying, no doubt to his children as Kouji turned his attention onto his friend on the bed.

Kouji was not one to deny Tasuki time with Chichiri, but Kouji loved the monk like a brother, something that had surprised him at first. This moment of silence gave Kouji a chance to say his own good byes. He was just finishing with his thoughts and looked towards the man lying in the bed when he blinked. Chichiri was looking at him. He leaned forward and grasped one of the monks hand, smiling slightly when a slight pressure back was given to his own hand. "I'll miss you, Chichiri. I love you like a brother and I can never tell you how happy you made me by being what you were to Genrou." He broke off as tears formed in his eyes, and he looked down at their joined hands. Chichiri's raw voice startled him and he looked up as the monk said softly. "Look for Tasuki, Kouji. We will meet again, me and you, no da." The monk fell silent then, a soft smile on his lips as he met Kouji's eyes and then closed his tiredly. Kouji just nodded. "Hai, I'll watch out for Genrou and I do look forward to seeing you again, Chichiri-san." The smile deepened slightly on the older man's face before his breathing evened out in sleep and the door opened, revealing Tasuki and his two children, their spouses and Chichiri and Tasuki's 3 grandchildren.

The former bandit stood, and wiped his eyes. He caught Genrou's look and understanding passed between them. The man limped from the room as Tasuki approached, their children behind them. He returned to his seat and settled back as tears began to flow as their children gave their good byes to their papa. Thanking him for taking them in when their original parents had died. Tasuki knew the words were aimed at him too, but said nothing. He was glad he had sent for them.

The family spent much time with them that day, and Chichiri did awaken enough, both physically and mentally to say he loved them before he slipped back into what he called fog. The children left later that night, going to rooms that had been prepared for them and left their parents alone at last.

_He misses his gentle touch And the way he used to make him laugh He misses the man he was In all of those old photographs So strong, so kind, so sweet, so smart The man who stole his very heart He misses him_

_And yes they're still together After all these years But sometimes you can almost feel The sadness in his tears_

It was early morning when a light touch on his face woke the former bandit. He looked over in the dim light of the flickering lantern at the face of his love who was once again watching him. "I'm leaving soon, Tasuki." His voice was clear and strong now and Tasuki knew it was almost time. "Hikou and Kouran are waiting for me." He smiles softly and looks at Tasuki. "Take your time, don't rush to me. I will return to you when it is your time, no da." Tasuki nods softly, tears rushing down his face and he leans close and kisses his love softly. "I will miss you till we are together again."

"Hai, me too, no da." Chichiri pulls back, thanking Suzaku that damned fog had been lifted at last. The recent past was just a blur and he didn't know what had happened, but it seemed Tasuki had gotten older in the time he had been in the fog. "I will always love you, from now till the end of time, no da."

The two met in a loving embrace and kissed tenderly one last time before Chichiri lay back on the bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes, laced his fingers with Tasuki and breathed his last.

Tears ran down Tasuki's face as the unmistakable pain of losing a fellow warrior overwhelmed him. As much as losing the others had hurt him, to lose the one he loved above all else hurt him even more. He leaned over one last time and kissed Chichiri before letting out a heartbreaking cry that woke all within the bandit strong hold.

_He misses his gentle touch And the way he used to make him laugh He misses the man he was In all of those old photographs So strong, so kind, so sweet, so smart The man who stole his very heart He misses him_

Tasuki walked shakily, leaning heavily on a cane as he hobbled into the Suzaku shrine. He gave a small bow to the shrine and then walked forward and removed the kesa from the shrine and held it to his face. Until this time, in the whole 10 years he had been alone, 8 of those years spent in the palace as an advisor and distinquished guest, he had not approached the warrior items. Now he needed comfort. He knew what was happening, could feel it in every cell of his body. Chichiri had said in that final moment of clarity that he would be there waiting when Tasuki died, and Tasuki believed him. However, in his final moments, he wanted a physical connection to the monk.

Holding the kesa, he turned and left the shrine. No one stopped him, although a few guards knew what he held in his hands. Who was going to deny the last remaining warrior whatever he wished? No one, that's who.

Tasuki found himself at the lake where he had watched the monk fish so many times before they had all started on the journey and afterwards, while visiting the palace. He sat upon the ground, to tired to climb onto what he dubbed Chichiri's Rock and gazed at the setting sun, the kesa wrapped around his thin, frail shoulders.

Gods, he was tired. All he wanted was to close his eyes and let death come. He knew he was ready. He had been ready since he said good bye to Chichiri 10 years before. Glancing up, he felt a presence next to him and turned. Slowly the ethereal form of Chichiri appeared beside the bandit and sat down, mask in place, hand smooth with youth.

"Hi, no da."

Tasuki smiled at his love, his heart lighter then it had been in a long time, since even before Chichiri had passed on. "Hi yerself."

Chichiri studied the man beside him, taking in the kesa and smirked slightly, sliding off his mask. "Did you need comfort in the end, no da? I told you I would be here." Tasuki nodded "I trusted ya to show up, but I did want some physical comfort, no da." His voice had taken on a slight teasing quality and the spirit beside him laughed merrily. "Whenever you are ready, Tasuki. Our friends are rejoining us now in heaven and we are discussing reincarnation. We are just waiting on you."

Tasuki blinked at him, realizing that the reincarnated forms must have passed out of this life early if he was the last one left, or one of the last. "Hai, I'm ready. I have been for some time."

Chichiri gave a nod and stood, leaning his hand down to the bandit and he pulled him up when their fingers met. Tasuki looked down at the now deceased mortal shell of his, morbidly curious. Chichiri shook his head with a small laugh. "You never change, no da."

The feiry haired bandit grinned a toothy grin at his love. "Race ya there." The two ran to heaven and their friends, together, on to a new life.

(A/N I was going to not put the last part in and let it end with Chichiri's death, but I felt that would be too sad. What did you all think. I know, when people have strokes (as that is what Chichiri had) they don't regain their wits at the very end, but Chichiri is a Celestial Warrior and this was a final gift from Suzaku, to be able to say good bye properly. This is a reincarnation fic, although it won't be a long one. I had an idea and wanted to work it in. The whole brother thing with Kouji was necessary for the next part of it, no da.)


	2. Introducing Holly, no da

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. This is a Tas/Chiri fic. I am bringing back Chiri as a girl, mainly to torment Tasuki cause he hates girls rofl. However, i did want to warn you, as if I put any flashbacks in, they will be male/male. So, off we go. This fanfiction is complete, I just have to finish proofing and twinking and post it. The last chapter will ask for your opinion on a sequel, which the end of that chapter covers a small bit. It's not a long fic, about 5 chapters. Thanks for the reviews. Everqueen

Houjun/Holly's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE The alarm was shut off with a smack of a small delicate hand that was really the only visible part of the person lying in the double bed. A soft, feminine groan sounded and the lump began to rise, the blankets sliding off of a small framed woman, sky blue hair sticking up madly around her head and face. Hands rubbing sleepy eyes, she swung her feet off the bed and rose, stretching and then she stopped, mid stretch and blinked. Mahogany eyes opened and focused on a small figure in the middle of her floor.

Rich brown eyes raised to meet her mahogany ones and an impish grin lit the small face of the little person playing with his cars on her floor. She smiled slightly, finished her stretch and then approached the child, kneeling beside him. "What are you doing in here, Hikou?"

The little boy smiled slightly at his older sister and rose from his crouch, slightly darker blue hair then his sister's hanging in his eyes. "Your floor is more even then mine to play cars." 

The girl shook her head at her baby brother's antics and rose, holding a hand out to the small child, who was 4 years of age. "Come on, monkey. Let's get you dressed."

The boy gathered his two cars in one hand and then grabbed his sister's hand and let her lead him back to his toy strewn room. She stopped and stared at the destruction. "Hikou, how long have you been up, no da?"

The younger boy heard that disaproval in her voice and looked at his feet, ashamed. "I don't know. I wasn't tired and wanted to play." She shook her head, trying to not let him see her smile and gestured for him to enter his room, her following in his path and approaching the dresser, removing clothes for him to wear. "Ok, get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast. However, when you get home this afternoon, you are cleaning this room, ok, no da?"

The little boy nodded and she shut the door behind her as he approached the bed, where his clothes were laid out. She then went directly across the hall and knocked on the door that was there. "Kouran, up and at em." She opened the door and poked her head in, smiling at the bundle on the bed. The two sisters slept the same way, covered head to toe in blankets. She walked through her sister's spotless room, as yesterday had been "clean your room day" for the two younger children. She pulled the lower edge of the blanket and ran one short nail up over the sole of her sister's foot, eliciting a cry of surprise from the sleeping form.

The girl sat up, tucking her feet back into her covers and golden eyes glared slightly at her older sibling. Light purplish/blue hair fell around her shoulders in messy waves and the older girl smiled slightly. "Up and at 'em. Come on."

Kouran grumbled slightly "You are talking like Kouji." However the growing smile on her face took any harshness from her words as her sister feigned outrage. "How dare you say I talk like Kouji, no da."

A passing voice in the hall reached both girls, making them turn their heads as the oldest sibling walked past. "Yeah, but I don' say no da with every other sentence."

The two girls laughed slightly and the oldest rose and moved towards the door. "Hurry and get dressed, I have to take you to school today cause Kouji has to get to the university earlier then usual, no da."

She closed the door behind her and smiled at her oldest brother as they stood in the hall. He raised an eyebrow at her wild hair and grinned slightly. "Ya should hurry to if yer goin' to be decent for school today. Tame yer mane, girl." She glared at him and made a grab for him, him dancing out of the way. "Now now, such temper."

She blinked and straightened, face going serious and he turned, smiling slightly at her. "I was jokin', Jun. Come on." She nodded. "Sorry, no da." 

He just gave a nod at her apology and spoke as he headed down the stairs. "I take it cereal is on the menu today?" "Hai, no da."

His voice drifted back up the stairs. "I'll get it out and set up for the rugrats. Go get dressed." She smiled to herself as she entered the room and paused, staring at the room she had. She had the master suite, what had been her parents room, before their accident. Before she had been staying with Kouran, but Kouji had requested that she take their parents room, as she did most of the house work and kept things going. He said it was the least he could do. However, they did replace their parents bed with a new one. She just didn't feel comfortable sleeping there at all.

She quickly gathered her uniform for school and went into her own private bath and took a very quick, 2 minute shower, letting the water wake her up as well as tame her hair.

She got out, dressed quickly and towel dryed her hair, running a brush through it before leaving her room completely.

Holly was this girls name. Well, not technically. Her real name was Houjun. Her parents had decided that they would name their second child this, whether boy or girl, but after a year of teasing in the second grade, she had adopted the nickname of Holly and only her older brother now called her Jun.

She fairly skipped down the stairs and entered the spacious kitchen, noting with satisfaction that both Kouran and Hikou were dressed for the day, although Hikou was wearing a different shirt then what she had set out for him, something she didn't mind. He was properly dressed after all. Approaching the island, Kouji turned from the sink and handed her a steaming cup of tea, holding a cup of coffee for himself. She smiled gratefully at him and inhaled the scent before taking a sip. 

She placed the tea down and quickly set to making lunches for the two younger siblings. Peanut butter and jelly for Hikou and ham and cheese for Kouran. Both children tried to weedle cookies for a snack, but she slipped them dried fruit instead and carrot slices. However, since they didn't complain she did drop one piece of snack size chocolate into their bags when they weren't looking, although they probably knew she did it. 

She quickly wrote their names on their bags and set them at the end of the counter before making herself some toast for breakfast.

By now the others had finished breakfast and Kouji told them to go upstairs and brush their teeth, hollering up the stairs after them to not fight at the bathroom mirror. He turned back to see his sister bite into her breaded toast, eyes on the newspaper in front of her and frowned slightly, studying her profile. 

He barely could remember the bratty child that had resisted their mother at every turn from just a few years ago. Since their parents had died in the accident, she had really stepped up to the plate and although he was the eldest, and his age being the only reason the children were still living together, she was the one that kept the household running. She made sure the children were fed and dressed, laundry done, their homework finished as well. The children were also well behaved for their age, sharing a close relationship with their siblings that was pretty unusual in most families. 

He realized that Holly was now looking at him. "What, no da?" He shook his head with a smile, still amazed at how she had grown up so much, not physically, but emotionally and mentally. How she managed her perfect grade point average too, he didn't know. She was top in her class and graduating from high school in two months. She had already passed the entrance exam for Tokyo U, high score again. He never understood her.

He also didn't realize he was still staring at her. She got self conscience again and put her hand over her left eye. The eye itself had been saved, although her vision out of it was limited, but a scar ran from her eyelash to the side of her nose. He also had a scar on the side of his face, both from the same accident that had stolen their parent's life. The two younger children had been home with sitters at the time. Hikou had been 2 at the time, Kouran 6. Holly herself had only been 15. He had just turned 19 a month before the incident and was legally old enough to care for his siblings. Now he was 21, Jun was turning 18 in a few months and the kids were now 8 and 4. How time flew.

"Nothing is on yer face. Stop bein' so self conscience about yer scar, Jun. It gives ya character."

She made a face at him, picking up her tea and finishing it down in a couple of gulps. "Yeah, but the guys at school don't want character, they want perfection." She sighed and moved towards the foyer, grabbing the lunches she had packed on her way, to put them in the backpacks. He followed her. "Do ya get picked on alot?"

She shook her head. "Not really, just no guy will like me with this scar is all, no da." She turned back and gave him a bright smile. "Besides, why do I need guys when I have school and you three, that's enough for me to handle, no da."

She returned to the kitchen, gathering dishes from the table as she went and put them in the dishwasher after rinsing them. She quickly straightened up and then smiled as little feet hit the stairs. "Get their shoes on for them, I need to go fix my hair."

Kouji nodded, for once not teasing her about her hair and grabbed the little firecracker that was Hikou as he bolted past them. "Slow down man, where do ya think yer goin?"

Holly laughed as she walked up the stairs, nodding in approval at Kouran as she left her room, properly groomed. "YOur bags are all packed, make sure you have your homework, ok?" Kouran made a slight face, grumbling how Holly said that every morning, but moved downstairs to do as she was asked.

Holly returned to her bathroom and started to pull her tresses back into a pony tail, now that it was dry enough. However, as usual, her bangs attempted to defy gravity and stood straight up. Too annoyed and rushed to mess with them this morning, she let them do as they pleased and she quickly grabbed her books, making sure all her homework was in her bag before leaving her room and going downstairs where her older brother was loading the kids' into the family vehicle, which she would use today to take them to school. Normally this was Kouji's job, but he had a group project due in two weeks and he was meeting the others in his group to work on it early this morning before classes. 

Holly climbed into the driver's seat while Kouji took the passenger seat. "How are you getting home tonight?" She backed out after making sure all were buckled and he replied. "I'll have Ryuuen bring me home."

She nodded and headed towards the University first, to drop her brother off. "I take it you won't be home for dinner then?" She caught his head shaking no out of the corner of her eye as he replied. "We are meetin' again this evening to work also, as this is a bad weekend for some of us. We need all the extra time we can get." She gave a nod and Hikou started to babble away to Kouji from the back seat as she drove. A small smile crossed her lips and she listened to her siblings talk around her till they dropped off Kouji.

The younger children were quickly dropped off at school and Holly drove to her high school, one of the top in the city and parked in the student parking. As she didn't have a final period this year, she was able to leave school about an hour early, allowing her to arrive home about 10 minutes before the younger children arrived with their rides. Other mothers helped get the two younger children home for them, something they were grateful for. Kouji and Holly always insisted on giving the other mother's gas money every few weeks for going out of their way. The other mothers' learned over time to not argue about this, just accept it graciously and be on their way.

The morning passed swiftly for Holly. A few tests, mostly note taking. Finally it was lunch time and Holly suddenly felt suffocated in the building and took her bought lunch outside and settled under a tree to eat in peace. She quickly ate and then closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax slightly. The pop quiz had thrown her off in that last class and she was more tense then she wanted to be. Slipping into herself, she focused on her breathing and completely relaxed. That is when it happened. 

Her minds eye pictured a small temple on top of some very strange looking mountains. Holly was standing at the door, gazing at it in wonder, wondering what she was doing here when a pink bubble floated down beside her. A small, happy girl with pink hair burst forth, giggling and greating Holly. "Welcome Back, Chichiri-san."

Holly blinked at the seeming child. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person, no da. I am not this Chichiri you speak of."

The doors before her opened as a gravely voice spoke "Oh, but you have just forgotten who you were. Time to awaken you, I think."

Holly looked up into the ugliest visage she had ever seen and lept at least a good foot into the air, screaming slightly. The old woman popped her on the head. "Oh stop. I at least thought I could count on you to not scream at my appearance."

Holly stared at the woman and blinked. "I know you." She concentrated slightly, thinking as the old woman looked at her expectantly. "Taiitsukun."

The creator gave of snort of approval as the Nyan-Nyan chirped and bounced for joy that Chichiri had remembered who the creator was. "Yay, you remember." She froze and shrunk back as Taitsukun glared at her and disappeared back into her bubble.

Taiitsukun nodded and glanced at the sky before looking to Holly. "No time to really explain much right now, but I will give you two of Chichiri's memory jewels right now, come to me later in meditation and I will return the rest to you."

Holly blinked. "Chichiri's memory jewels, no da?"

Taiitsukun nodded "Hai, you are the reincarnation of the Celestial Warrior of Suzaku, Chichiri. You and your fellow warriors earned the rights to your powers and memories by your actions in your past lives, but this first time will be the most difficult. You are key in getting everyone their memories back."

She handed two memory jewels to Holly, who accepted them into her body. As memories assaulted her a faint distant chiming was heard and Holly returned to herself, memories of who she was and her magic coming to her. 

Holding a hand to her head she groaned slightly. The returning of her memories not the most coherent thing she had ever experienced. However she rose slowly, tray in hand, which she threw into the nearest bin and almost made it back inside when her powers returned. A slight cry of pain and she pitched forward, curling into a ball after hitting the ground, a red glow coming from her right knee as she cried out in pain.

Students gathered around her, as did teachers and her history teacher was leaning over her, worry on his face when she uncurled. The power was now there, settled as if it had been there all along. Disorientated, she rose unsteadily, students hushed and the teachers helping her. She wasn't all that aware when they led her into the nurses station and she laid down, almost immediately falling asleep.

She awoke some 45 minutes later, groggy and confused but then sat straight up as memories of who she was returned. She blinked and stared at her hands, speaking quietly into the empty room. "I'm a woman, no da."

Hearing the low murmur of voice, the nurse came in and saw that Holly was awake. "Well, are you feeling better?"

Holly gave a nod. "My head hurts though and I'm tired now, no da."

The nurse just smiled at this and nodded. "Your brother should be here momentarily to take you home." Holly gave a nod and settled back into the cot. Five minutes later, Kouji enterred the room and walked straight to his sister. "Are ya ok?"

She blinked at him and nodded, rising when she realized who he was. This was Genrou's friend, Kouji. Kouji was her brother. She smiled slightly and he led her from the nurses' office, signing her out of school and after she gathered her assignments, they went to the car and he drove her home.

She was silent as they drove and then turned to him. "How did you get here?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Ryuuen brought me over." She gave a nod although his next words made her frown. "I'm cancellin' my group meetin' tonight to be home for ya."

She looked at him. "I won't let you cancel your project work just for me, no da." He glanced to her from the side of his eye "But ya had some type of fit Jun, I think I should be home tonight."

She shook her head and looked out the window before the thought hit her. "Invite them over then, no da." He blinked "What?"

She nodded "If you feel you must be home for me tonight, invite them over." By this point they were pulling into the drive and she was climbing out. He also got out, although left the car running. "I will invite them, but even if they say no, I'll be home with ya tonight."

She turned to him and sighed but nodded anyways. "Fine. I'm going to go lay down for awhile before the kids' get home, no da."

He nodded "Do that, I'll see ya tonight. And no cookin', we'll order out." She gave a quick smile and let herself in as he drove away.

Finally alone she pressed a hand to her head. "Oh Suzaku. That was a mess. I think my memories are finally evening out though." She smiled slightly and went to her room, relaxing on her bed, slipping into meditation once more. She smiled as she arrived back on Mount Taikyoku, Taiitsukun waiting for her. "That was fast."

Holly gives a small smile. "I passed out when I regained my powers, no da." Taiitsukun frowned at her former student but said nothing. "Well, let me give you the other memory gems and then we will talk."

The two settled comfortably within the great room of the temple and one by one, Holly regained Chichiri's memories. When the massive swirl of information stopped and settled, she glanced down at herself, almost surprised to see a school girl uniform and not her travelling clothes. Taiitsukun seemed to read her mind. "I do believe that it will take some adjusting to having memories of being a man and the body of a woman. You will adjust."

Chichiri nodded. Taiitsukun held out a small bag, Chichiri accepted it and opened it up, curious. Inside were multicolored memory gems. "Those are the memory gems of the others, minus Tamahome and Miaka."

Chichiri nodded and closed the bag. She already knew, somehow, which gem belonged to whom. "Why awaken us now, Taiitsukun?"

The creator smiled. "Because you are all about to be reunited. In fact the others are together, only you are missing. Even Tamahome is connected to one or two of the others in some way. And since he has his memory back, as soon as the others have their memories, you will be in contact with Tamahome and Miaka again.

Chichiri gave a nod and clutched the bag tighter to her chest. Taiitsukun stood. "You should go back, but before you do, I have something for you."

She held out her hands and there, materializing, was Chichiri's items. She took the staff first, then the kesa and kasa. She smiled slightly and bowed to her old teacher, who shooed her off with an affectionate gesture. "Go, I'll see you again in your meditation."

Chichiri nodded and slowly came to in her room. Mind reeling, she wondered for just a brief moment if it was real. A weight in her lap caused her look down and she ran a hand lovingly over the familiar fabric of her kesa before standing. A weight around her neck caused her to raise one hand, prayer beads hung there. She smiled slightly and tucked them into her shirt before glancing at the clock. 

The children would be here shortly, time to put away her items and get a move on. Suzaku warrior or no, those two wanted their snacks as soon as they came in the door. She settled her staff in one corner, the soft jingling of the chimes calming her. The kesa went over the end of her bed and the Kasa hung from a hook on the wall. The bag of memory gems went onto a high shelf, safe from small hands. With one last look, she left her room.

It was going on five when Kouji came home, 5 other people in tow after him. Hikou was delighted at these new people and promptly jumped into his brother's arms, chatting away a mile a minute. The other students, not use to this side of Kouji all watched in amazement when the seemingly rough person they knew from in school spoke with true kindness and love to the small hyper boy. 

A female voice drifted from somewhere out of sight. "Hikou, that room better be clean, no da." Kouji looked at his younger brother, eyebrows raises and the boy pouted, but climbed back up the stairs, causing Kouji to laugh once he was out of sight.

He had just shown his group into the den, where they could work when Kouran came in. "Kouji, why are you home?"

He glanced to his friends and then his youngest sister. "Holly had an accident at school today and had to come home. I'm here to make sure you guys don't give her any trouble." Kouran frowned slighty. "What type of accident?"

Kouji shrugged, his friends all listening. They knew almost nothing about Kouji's home life, he never had invited them over before or really talked about it. Now he was completely different around his siblings. "She collapsed in pain and passed out. She seemed fine when I picked her up and I'm sure she is fine." He was quick to reassure Kouran, when he saw her stricken face. "Don't worry, things will be alright. Now, are ya hungry?" At her nod he smiled to his friends. "Well, let's order pizza. Kouran, go find out what Hikou wants on his pizza."

The young girl darted from the room and Kouji stood. "Let me go talk to Holly. Ya'll discuss what you want to eat and we will order when I get back. Then we can start."

After murmur's of agreement, Kouji left and found Holly folding laundry in the laundry room. She glanced up at him with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Ya feelin' any better?"

She gave a nod as she folded the last of the laundry and started to put it in the basket. "Much better, no da. I rested when I got home and got my homework finished too while Kouran did hers. What are we doing for dinner, no da?"

"Pizza, that good for ya?"

She gave a nod and followed him back into the main house, carrying the basket. "Let me go put these away and check on the kids and I'll come back with what we want. You should start on your project, no da."

He nodded and moved towards the den, where Holly could hear low voices. "I'll be back in a minute."

She had just started up the stairs when Kouji's voice stopped her. "Holly?"

"Hai, no da?"

"Kouran knows about today, you might want to talk to her." Holly frowned at him, a bit upset that he had worried their sibling but agreed to talk to her. She moved up the stairs, never seeing the redhead move towards the hallway, talking to Kouji, but his eyes following her up the stairs. Kouji saw it though.

(A/N I forgot the right word for his staff, sorry.) 


	3. Regaining memories

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. This is a Tas/Chiri fic, although Chiri was reborn a woman. Take it or leave it. Seriously, I have the whole fic written out and now reading it again, I'm so not pleased with how it is. However, I know this is just cause I'm nitpicking. I really should just chill and post it. Who cares if no one likes it, just no flames please, I do want to post it, and if I get flames, I probably won't post it cause I think people hate it. Yes, I'm insecure. I think I might not do the sequel, but who knows. I like the concept I have for it, but not sure if it will get done. I've rattled on long enough. On with the fic, hope you like it. Please let me know. Everqueen

Genrou's POV

The redhead grumbled his way to his early morning group meeting. They had two weeks left to finish this damn project on Ancient China and they still were tossing ideas around. He was getting kinda irritated with the whole lot of them.

Arriving at the designated spot, he saw all but Kouji was there. The blue haired man was not that long in coming, sliding into the empty seat beside Genrou. The two had met in their senior year of high school and had been instant friends. Now they went to the same school. Genrou glanced at his friend, knowing that the face that Kouji put on was more or less an act. His friend had changed drastically with the death of his parents and his little sister's injury. Still fun loving and out going, Kouji had pulled back into himself alot as well. Genrou figured it was natural, he had watched his parents die more or less. Genrou still remembered the funeral. He had seen Kouji holding a young girl while a girl in her teens stood beside him, left eye hid in a bandage as a small boy clung to her, crying.

That was the first and only time he had ever seen Kouji's family and he knew that Kouji didn't like to talk about them, as if he was protecting them.

Genrou blinked slightly, why the hell was he thinking about Kouji's family this morning? He shook his head to clear the fuzzies and joined in on the discussion between Ryuuen and Saiheti. Those two were so fuckin' gay it wasn't even funny. Plus a cute couple. He leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head as Kouji joined in, followed by Dokun. Dokun was 17 and a friggin' genius in his own right. Already in his second year of college no less, at 17. He glanced at Myojuan when he suggested the "Universe of the Four Gods" as a subject and Genrou felt a spark of interest shoot through him at the suggestion. From the looks on everyone else's faces, they were interested too.

The morning brain storming did reach results though and the group finally decided to focus solely on the ancient Chinese religion that told of the Universe of the Four Gods.

The day passed on and he was enjoying a relatively quiet lunch with his friends, who also just happened to be those in his group, plus another friend named Taka, when Kouji's cell phone went off.

Glancing up, Genrou watched Kouji answer the phone "Hello."

The bluette was silent for a moment, listening to whoever was on the other end, his face showing his growing worry. Finally he spoke, his voice slightly shocked. "Is she alright?" Relief covered his face "Good. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't let her drive home by herself." He hung up, to find the group looking at him.

"My sister passed out at school, I need to go pick her and the car up. Ryuuen, can you take me?" The purple haired man nodded, as shocked as the rest of the group. Only Genrou apparently knew that Kouji had any siblings. The two left and conversation sprang up.

"I didn't know Kouji had a sister?"

Genrou glanced at Dokun and finished chewing his rice ball. "Yeah, he has two younger sisters and a little brother." They blinked at the brash redhead. "Seriously?"

Genrou nodded. "Technically Kouji's in charge, but Holly runs the house, from what I gather."

Saiheti spoke in his dignified tone "What of their parents?"

"Dead. They were killed in a boating accident, that is where Kouji got his scar and his sister, Holly, almost lost an eye. He doesn't like ta talk about it though." His tone was final and the others took it as a warning to back off from the subject. Plus, really, that was all Genrou really knew. Taka was unusually quiet with this information.

The conversation returned to their project and the conversation was forgotten till Ryuuen returned. "Wow, Kouji's sister is top of her class at Dalard." The group all blinked. Dalard was one of the top schools in town and hard as hell to get into. Dokun had been in it's sister school, also at the top during high school. "Wow, that's awesome."

Ryuuen sat beside his boyfriend and smiled slightly, leaning close. "And, she got accepted into Tokyo U next year, first attempt." That was met with stunned silence as they realized what type of smart Kouji's sister must be.

Lunch was ending and Genrou was walking back to class when Kouji fell into step beside him. He glanced to his friend. "Everything ok?"

Kouji nodded. "She seems fine now. I did take her home and she said she had a headache and was going to lay down for awhile before the rugrats get home. I was going to suggest we cancel tonight, cause I want to be home for her, but she suggested that we just do our brainstorming at the house tonight."

Genrou nodded, a bit surprised. Kouji had fiercly protected his younger siblings from everyone and no one had been in his house in about 2 years, since before his parents died.

"Well, man, we'll spread the word. Don't worry. We'll be good." Kouji nodded and glanced at the redhead. "No fuckin' cussin' in front of my brother and sister. Hikou already repeats everything said in front of him. Don't need that call from his school saying he was cussin'." A distressed look crossed Kouji's face and Genrou laughed at him. "I'll keep it in check, man."

Word was spread to the group and they met at Ryuuen and Kouji's vehicles in the parking lot at 4:45. Directions were given to Ryuuen and Myojuan and then Kouji left with Genrou in tow, as well as Dokun. Neither of the other two wanted to ride with the love birds and Juan was going to take his bike, as usual.

They arrived at a comfortable, two story western style house and Kouji pulled into the drive way, turning the car off. They all got out, taking in the cut yard and Kouji was at the door when he gave one glance back at them. "No cussin'"

With that he opened the door and let them in. They had barely closed the door when small footsteps were heard barrelling down the stairs and a blur of blue launched into Kouji's arms. A delighted smile spread on Kouji's face as Hikou burst into an excited, hyper telling of his day. Really, only Kouji could keep up with it. He asked a few questions of his younger brother when he could get a word in edge wise. The little boy was winding down and gazing curiously at the others when a feminine voice floated from out of sight. "Hikou, that room better be clean, no da."

The little boy pouted and Kouji set him down and he took off running back up the stairs. Kouji smiled as he led his friends towards the den. "Apparently Hikou trashed his room this morning and Holly said he was playing in her room when she woke up. I swear, he is so silent sometimes, I'm afraid we'll wake up and he will be outside playing." They had just settled into the den, starting to lay out paperwork when a young girl with purplish blue hair came in.

She stopped short and glanced at Kouji after gazing at the others. "Kouji, why are you home?" Genrou watched his friend in amazement when he kindly explained the situation to the girl and then reassured her that her sister was fine. After telling her that they were ordering pizza, she left to get the order from Hikou. Kouji stood and told them to figure out what they wanted, he needed to go talk to his sister.

The others were silent for about 5 seconds till Genrou broke the silence. "Well, I never knew that Kouji could act like that." The others shook their head. "Those kids' really listen to them. It's sad though, that they lost their parents." They all nodded at Ryuuen's statement, as Saiheti had told his boyfriend about the conversation he had missed on the ride over.

Genrou heard Kouji talking with someone out in the hallway and had stood, moving towards the door when he heard Kouji tell Holly that she should talk to Kouran. He came into the hallway and glanced up the stairs at the retreating back of his friend's sister. His eyes wandered to her backside and he mentally slapped himself. He didn't really even like girls all that much, even though he was straight.

He turned his eyes to Kouji who was glowering at him. "Don't even think it, Genrou. She's off limits to ya."

Genrou shook his head and smiled. "Girls are pains in the butts anyways, let's go and get started."

The group had settled back down and after a quick discussion about pizza toppings, had settled in to start on their work. Dokun had managed to find only 4 books at the university library about the Universe of the Four Gods and they had them open and spread out before them when Holly reentered, chuckling softly.

The group all looked up and saw a small, petite girl, sky blue hair pulled back, bangs gravity defying. Since they were all looking at her, they all saw her reaction to them. She glanced at the room as a whole and stopped dead in her tracks. Her gaze flew to each of them in turn before settling on Genrou last. Hands had flown to her mouth, which Genrou noted were trembling slightly and she backed up into the wall, missing the door.

Kouji had stood and was at his sister's side almost instantly. "Jun? Are ya ok?" He blinked and followed her gaze to Genrou, who was looking just as confused. She tore her eyes from Genrou and looked at Kouji. "Hai, I'm fine. Sorry." She seemed to gather her thoughts and she blinked slightly, collecting herself. "Hikou and Kouran want extra cheese on their pizza. I'm for that too, so that is our order, na no da."

With that she tore her arm from Kouji's grasp and fled the room without a backwards glance. The room was silent as Kouji rounded on them. "Ok, what the hell was that?" He landed his gaze on Genrou, who shrugged. "I think she might have realized ya were watchin' her earlier Genrou. I think ya should apologize."

Kouji's tone of voice held no room for arguement and Genrou rose, grumbling, leaving the den as Holly was coming back down the stairs. She stopped short, seeing him there and blushed to her roots. "Genrou, right?"

The redhead was shocked that she knew his name and she motioned him to follow her. He was led into the kitchen and a cloth sack she was holding was set with a soft thunk on the island as she grabbed a tray and looked at him. "What do the others drink?"

After giving her their preferences and she started tea for Saiheti, he sat across from where she stood, as there were stools at the island. "I'm sorry."

She blinked and looked up from where she had been playing idly with the bag. "For what?"

"Makin' ya uncomfortable."

She smiled suddenly, a happy beaming smile and for a moment looked like she was going to say something. Instead she opened the bag and pulled out a small red gem. She looked at it and then nodded. "Look at this."

She held the gem out to him and he cautiously took it into his hand. He brought it closer to his face and blinked as it rose from his hands and then disappeared into himself. "What the fuck?"

Memories of being Tasuki flashed in his mind and he gripped his head. She stood across from him and waited. He glanced up at her. "I'm Tasuki?"

She nodded and he spoke again. "Who are ya?"

She reached back into the bag, hunted for a moment and pulled out a second red gem and held it out to him. He glanced at it cautiously. "It will let you remember me, no da." Tasuki took it cautiously and the gem disappeared. Memories of Chichiri, starting at the beginning flashed in his head. A choking half sob, half laugh left him and he glanced up at his love. "Oi, ya were reborn a woman?" 

She nodded and suddenly he was beside her, crushing her into his arms. She wrapped thin arms around his waist and settled her head on his shoulder. "Oh Tasuki." He pulled back a bit and gazed at her. "Are ya ok?" She blinked at him, confused for a second. He elaborated. "Ya passed out at school today."

"Oh, that, no da. I regained my powers then, na no da. It hurt."

Relief flooded through Tasuki and he smiled down at her, already in love again. "Is it possible to pick up on feelins from where they left off?"

She gave a nod. "Yes, Tasuki. My love for you returned when I got my memory back. Now, you have more memory gems to take, no da." He let her go and she moved to the bag, opening it once again and removing the rest of his stones. He took them into himself and when the memories were restored, he gazed in the direction of the den. "They are all here, well, except for Miaka and Tamahome. But we know Tamahome."

She smiled at him again, barely containing her chibi side in her happiness to be reunited with Tasuki again, as well as the others. The tea started to boil and she moved to fix Saiheti's cup as she directed Tasuki where to get the rest of the drinks.

As they loaded the drinks onto the tray, Kouji put his head into the room. "Genrou, are ya corruptin' my sister?"

Genrou blushed furiously and Holly just smiled. "Always, no da."

Kouji growled at his friend, taking a step in, towards the red head. "Kouji, I was joking no da. He's helping me get drinks for your group. Will you send Saiheti in, I need to ask him how he likes his tea, na no da." Genrou smiled at her, realizing she was trying to get Saiheti alone to restore his memory next. Kouji just nodded though and called for Saiheti.

Kouji left with the tray as Saiheti and Ryuuen entered the room. She glanced up and reached into the bag, pulling two purple and two golden gems out. Speaking to Saiheti first "How do you like your tea?"

"Plain." She gave a nod and handed them the memory gems. They took them confused, "what are these?" Ryuuen spoke.

Holly turned back, tea in hand, two cups (one for her too). "Look at them no da."

Genrou smiled at Holly, who returned his smile and watched as the gems faded into Hotohori and Nuriko's body. They both blinked and then looked first at themselves and then at Chichiri. "Chichiri?"

She nodded "Hai, no da. Want the rest of your memories?" Both gave bemused nods and she handed over the rest of the purple and golden gems to them. She and Tasuki stood silently, watching them. Nuriko rounded on Tasuki "TASUKI" and glomped his friend, his super strength returning.

"Gah, Nuriko, not so hard dammit."

Chichiri gave a small growl towards her love. "Tasuki, no cussing." He blinked, slightly red in the face, who knew if it was from blushing or oxygen deprevation cause of Nuriko. Then Hotohori made a small sound and all turned to the former emperor. "Hotohori-san?"

He glanced to Chichiri with a faint smile and then to Tasuki before his eyes settled on a suddenly nervous Nuriko. He pulled his boyfriend to him with a smile. "You are still so beautiful." And then kissed Nuriko's forehead.

"Gah, can't ya stop being so damn lovey dovey?" All turned to see Kouji standing behind them, hands on his hips. "Come on, we need to get this project goin'. Also we need to figure out where we are going to find more information on the Universe of the Four Gods."

They all nodded and Holly followed them, watching Genrou walk (nice view) as they entered the den again. She was holding the bag and Genrou pulled her down to sit next to him, eliciting a growl for Kouji.

Holly gave her brother a disapproving look and then opened her bag. "I want to show you guys something, na no da."

With that she began to pull out gems, one each of pink, green and dark blue. She glanced at the dark blue one in confusion before she passed the pink one to Dokun and the green one to Myojuan and finally, after a bit of hesitation, gave the dark blue one to Kouji.

Kouji took the gem from his sister, a bit freaked out by this. Dokun held it up, as did Myojuan and at that point, the gem rose and faded into their bodies.

Memories flooded into Mitsukake, Chiriko and Kouji. MItsukake stared at his hands and Chiriko gave a nervous laugh, realizing they were remember past lives. Kouji however gave a yelp. "I'm a bandit?"

The awakened Seishi just laughed at him and she quickly seperated the gems, passing the pink to Chiriko, who accepted them and the green to Mitsukake, who did like wise. She then pulled out two gems for Kouji, as he had less then the others. He took them curiously from her and then they faded into the bodies they belonged too.

Kouji blinked and turned to see Chichiri and Tasuki smiling at him, together again. "Hey, ya two found each other again." He gave them a happy grin, which they returned. "I told you that we would find each other again, no da."

Kouji smiled as he leaned over to hug his sister. "That ya did." He looked at Genrou again. "Hey, man. I was wrong, ya can date my sister if ya want."

The group burst out into laughter at this and they excitedly began to talk about their shared pasts. Suddenly loud footsteps from down the stairs caused them to all stop talking and look up. Holly smiled at Hikou, already knowing that her two younger siblings were reincarnations of her closest friends as Houjun. "Holly, you said you would check my room."

She smiled and rose from her place beside Tasuki and Kouji and nodded as she followed her brother out the door, throwing a last grin at the group. "Hai, that I did, na no da. Let's go check it right now."

(Yes, Genrou took Chichiri being a woman well. My reasoning on this is because he love Chichiri so completely that no matter what the monk looks like, Tasuki will always be devoted to him/her. :D Everqueen) 


	4. In love again!

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. This is a Tas/Chiri fic, although Chiri has been reincarnated as a girl. Anyways, off we go. Everqueen.

Back to Houjun/Holly's PoV. It picks up where the last one ended, with Holly leaving the room to check out Hikou's room.

Holly entered her little brother's room and gave a quick cursory glance. Everything seemed to be in order, but she had heard alot of giggling carry down the stairs and she stooped slightly and looked under the bed. Sure enough, half the toys were under there. She glanced back at Hikou, one blue eyebrow raised. At her look the little boy sighed. "I just want to see what's going on downstairs."

She gave a nod. "It is understandable to be curious, but you can not do half your chore when I ask, Hikou, no da. Besides, Kouji is working on a school project. We shouldn't disturb them."

Hikou frowned and opened his mouth but Holly correctly guessed what he was going to say and beat him too it. "And I know something about what their project is about and was telling them what I know, no da." She gestured under the bed. "Pull it all out and I will help you put it away."

The little boy sighed but did as he asked and Holly seperated his toys, handing them to him one at a time so that he could put them in their appropriate place. Then Holly vacuumed his floor while Hikou escaped to the bed. Once the room was clean she smiled to her little brother.

"So, until the pizza gets here, what do you want to do?" Hikou smiled and scrambled for his bookcase, pulling out a raggedy copy of "Who wants an old teddy bear."

She smiled to him and took the book, sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, Hikou cuddled at her side. Both were so engrossed in the book that they didn't hear the doorbell ring, signalling the arrival of the pizza.

Genrou's PoV

After Chichiri left to check on Hikou's room the group sat down and began to recall the facts of the land of the Universe of the Four Gods, what they had drawn from their memory. Chiriko, being the scholar of the group, was the one writting all the ideas down. Some serious brainstorming was being finished and they all blinked when the door bell rang, not realizing that 45 minutes had flown by yet. Kouji and Genrou answered the door and Genrou took the pizza's to the kitchen while Kouji paid for them. 

Genrou was just setting them down when Kouran came running in, cheering. "PIZZA"

"GAH, I think ya should wait for Kouji or Holly before ya get some."

Kouji, coming in behind Kouran spoke as his sister pouted. "I'll get ya and Hikou some pizza. Genrou, why don't ya go upstairs and get Jun and Hikou for supper. They probably didn't hear the doorbell or Hikou would already be down here by now."

Genrou smiled and bolted for the stairs, using his celestial speed to run up there. He paused at the landing and heard Chichiri's soft voice coming from a room down the hall and he walked softly there, pausing at the door to smile at the sight.

Holly was leaning against the wall, sitting on Hikou's bed, the little boy cuddled against her side, reading him a story. He didn't take too long to get sappy over the cute scene and after Holly read the end of the book and closed it, he cleared his throat, causing both to look up at him.

"Pizza's here."

Hikou cheered and bolted from the bed with all the energy of a four year old and ran downstairs towards the kitchen. Chichiri chuckled and climbed off the bed much slower, stooping to put the book back on the bottom shelf. She rose and found Tasuki still gazing at her.

"Hi."

She smiled even more and walked over to him, glancing up to look into his face. "Hi yourself."

He lifted a hand to run it over her hair and then tucked it around the nape of her neck, him slowly decending his lips to hers. There lips met softly, before he pulled back slowly and smiled down at her, fangs showing. "Sorry."

She shook her head and raised a hand to pull him back down. "You will be if you don't kiss me again, no da." He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers once more. The scent of her filled his senses and all he could do was taste the sweetness of his Chichiri's mouth as she opened her lips to his gentle instance. The moment their tongues met, he lowered his arms to her waist, pulling her flush against his body, molding her to him.

Chichiri groaned slightly and met his passion with one of her own. She felt his desire for her clearly with as close as he held her and her memories of being a man did not prepare her for the way her female body would react to him. She finally broke the kiss, lack of oxygen being the prime reason for such and gasped softly, staring up into his eyes. He smiled slightly, one hand rising from her waist to stroke her back. "It's been so long."

She gave a nod "Hai, that it has no da. But we can't do that yet." A look of confusion crossed his face before she blushed. "We didn't have to worry about birth control before, no da." Tasuki blushed deeply. "Why did ya come back a woman anyways?" His voice had taken on a slight whine. She giggled and kissed his chin. "Cause I asked Taiitsukun to be one when I was reincarnated, na no da."

"WHAT?"

She pulled away from him slightly with a nod. "Hai, it was before Miaka came into the book, early in my study. I thought it would be interesting to know what it felt like to be a woman, no da." Tasuki groaned and kissed her forehead, a smirk once again showing his canines. "Yer just lucky I love ya so much, ya know that?"

"Hai, I know."

Both were smiling at each other and Tasuki's head was lowering back to her lips when Kouji's voice carried up the stairs.

"Hey, Pizza is getting cold, hurry up ya two." Both heads turned towards the stairway and she groaned, dropping her head onto his chest. Tasuki chuckled and kissed the top of her head before pulling away from her altogether. "Come on, let's go eat."

She smiled and followed him down to the kitchen where she was pleased to note her younger siblings were eating nicely as Kouji made sure they had what they wanted. Kouran looked to her sister as she entered. "Holly, why can't we eat in the den like you and Kouji?"

Holly's gaze swung to Kouji who was frowning at his youngest sister and Holly caught his gaze and shook her head before answering her sister.

"Did Kouji tell you that you had to eat in here?" Both nodded. "And why do you think he told you that?"

"Cause we're messy?" Was Hikou's honest reply. Genrou choked back a laugh, getting a dirty look from Kouji, Chichiri ignored it and continued.

"That's right. You guys are not the cleanest when it comes to eating pizza, na no da. But I tell you what. You eat in here, and behave, then after you have your baths and are ready to go to bed, I'll let you eat some popcorn in the living room and watch a movie before bed, no da." She raised a blue eyebrow at her siblings who both nodded, pleased with the idea.

Nodding once, she reminded them to behave and followed the two guys out of the kitchen, grabbing another drink tray as she left. 

She followed Kouji and Tasuki back into the den and settled the drink tray on the low table on the back wall before sitting back down between Tasuki and Kouji. Nuriko was smiling at her, watching as she cuddled against Tasuki, who handed her a slice of cheese pizza.

The purple haired seishi grinned at his friends and said, "As much as I want to see her, it's a good thing Miaka is not here, or we would need more pizza." The group burst into laughter at the thought of their gluttonous miko. 

Conversation settled for a few minutes, letting the group satisfy their hunger. Holly left after two slices to check on the children, and then returned. "So, what do you have so far?"

The group blinked at her, forgetting for a moment that she had been the one to travel most extensively in their past lives. "I did see more of the Universe of the Four Gods lands, no da." The rest of the group nodded and Chiriko pulled the paper back out and started to take notes and they listened to Chichiri relate what she knew about the lands.

Holly relayed what she could remember off the top of her head and then told the others to think on other subjects and she would return to help their research, but she had two kids to get ready for bed.

Leaving the room, she went upstairs and ran the water in her bathroom and then in the hall bath. She put Hikou in the hall bath and let Kouran play in hers. Hikou, who didn't like baths all that much was in and out as soon as he washed up. She quickly dressed him, stepped into her room to check on Kouran's progress, who was finally starting to wash and then went downstairs. Hikou, in his footy pajama's, followed her into the kitchen and chatted away as his sister cleaned up the table and then dishes, straightening the kitchen as she went.

When Kouran came downstairs, she ushered both siblings into the living room and helped them pick a movie they both wanted to watch before she went back to make popcorn. She stopped off in the den and asked if they would like some too, which they said they did.

She was standing at the stove, reaching into the cabinets above it to pull out the popcorn popper when she felt Tasuki's ki come up behind her. She gave a small smile and blinked as his hands covered hers and he grabbed the popper effortlessly. "Yer short this time too."

She glanced over her shoulder at him and he smiled down at her, kissing her lips lightly before moving away and setting the popper on the counter. "Doin' it the hard way?"

She gave a nod, grabbing the popcorn and oil from the cabinet after he moved. "Yeah, I don't like microwave popcorn, no da."

Once the popcorn and oil was in the machine and it was on, Chichiri turned back to Tasuki, who pulled her close to him, his mouth decending on hers again. They kissed long and hard, their bodies pressed together. For a moment she forgot where she was and then the popcorn popping sound caught her attention.

She broke the kiss, licking his lower lip as she pulled away. "We should stop doing that, no da."

"Why?"

She smiled at him and rubbed her body against his, causing him to moan softly in desire and grind back. "That's why, no da." He smiled at her. "Alright" She smiled at him and leaned against the counter, his body still close enough they were touching still. "So, what do we do now?"

He smiled down and brought a hand to her hair, running it down her cheek. "Well, we could date for now." She smiled "And then?"

His look was matter of fact as he spoke. "Well, would you marry me?" She giggled and nodded "Do you really have to ask? I do want to wait till I'm out of college though, no da." He gave a nod, kissing her forehead softly. "Anything you want, Chichiri. I just want to be with you like before." She gave a nod and smiled, knowing in her heart that once again they would be together and this was just the start of another beautiful life with him. 


	5. Overviews of Life

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Star Trek: The Next Generation. This is a Tas/Chiri fic, although Chichiri is reincarnated as a woman for most of this chapter. If you don't like, don't read.

Also, this chapter is really just short stories of parts of Genrou and Holly's life, plus their next reincarnation. Just some ideas I wanted to write that would make the story too long for me it to keep my attention, na no da. enjoy Everqueen

REUNION WITH MIAKA AND TAMAHOME!

A few weeks have passed since the group got their memory back and by agreement of the whole group, they decided to not let Taka or Miaka in on the little secret until they could plan a group get together. With everyone busy, it took a few weeks to clear schedules. Taka and Miaka were invited over for a birthday celebration of Kouji's little sister. It did take alot of convincing for them to show up, as they didn't know Holly, but after a few hints were made and plus Tasuki using Chiri's favorite phrase a few times in mimic of Holly, they agreed to show. 

The day was here and the group was already assembled, waiting for Miaka and Tamahome to show. Tasuki and Chichiri were upstairs in her room, not doing that though. He was lounging on her bed and watching her try and tame her gravity defying hair. He was smirking a bit. "Nervous?"

She glanced at him in the mirror. "Hai, no da." She gave up, pulled what she could in a ponytail and turned to walk towards him. "I'm excited to see Taka and Miaka again, just wonder what her reaction will be. I know they have figured out that we are their reincarnated friends, but I'm just so anxious to let them know we remember, no da."

Tasuki nodded and rose, walking towards her, causing her to look up into his face. "It'll be fine. Although I think you should go chibi on them and do what you did when I first saw you." He immitated Chichiri's male chibi voice. "Welcome back, no da."

She burst out laughing. "That would be interesting, but I don't know if I want Hikou and Kouran to see that side of me yet. I don't think they could handle it." Tasuki frowned and nodded. "What if we could guarantee that they weren't in the room?"

Holly gave a nod and Tasuki grinned, grabbed her arm and dragged her downstairs. "Guys, we have an idea on how to let them know we remember."

The others turned towards him and looked curious. Kouji came into the room as she started to explain and everyone thought it was a great idea. Kouji agreed to keep the kid's out of the room so she could do it.

They were just discussing whether Holly should be chibi Chichiri, running at them and then poof to Holly, or just stay Holly the whole time when their car pulled up. The group cheered and Holly darted out of sight, into the den, as the party was in the living room.

Kouji ushered the kids out the backdoor, into the yard, making up some excuse and Holly looked at herself and then chibified herself into Chichiri. She giggled, the sound coming out more masculine in her male form and then calmed herself as she heard Taka and Miaka's familiar voices greeting their friends. The Miko sounded a bit disappointed and Chichiri grinned and suddenly bolted outta the den, heading straight for the suddenly startled couple. As she came upon the shocked Taka and Miaka she poofed into Holly's form and screeched. "WELCOME TO MY HOUSE, NO DA!" With that she grabbed Miaka's hands and started to jump up and down.

Miaka just stared at her for a second and then let out a joyous yell. "CHICHIRI" and launched herself around the neck of the monk. "Hai, Miaka. I'm so glad to see you."

Miaka pulled back, still focussing on Chichiri, but Taka was now looking suspiciously at the rest of the group who were all holding back laughter and looked thrilled. "Wait a minute, all of you remember?"

Miaka heard her husband's voice and turned to her friends. "You all remember?" They all nodded and the next few minutes were massive group hugs and greetings of very old friends. 

Eventually Kouji, Hikou and Kouran joined them and the party continued, as it was to celebrate Holly's upcoming birthday. 

Sitting beside Tasuki, Chichiri grinned at him. "I'm glad I went with your idea, no da. The look on their faces was priceless." Tasuki just grinned and kissed his girlfriend on the nose as Miaka came up, squeeling happily that they were together.

TO DATE A CHICHIRI!

Tasuki stood outside Tokyo University, waiting patiently for his Chichiri to show up. He knew she had been stressing out over finals lately and this was her last day of finals. He wanted to help her relax now that they were over. Grinning to himself he watched as students started to swarm from the top college and easily caught sight of her blue hair in the crowd. 

His happy grin turned to a frown when he saw a boy approach her and caught sight of Chichiri's annoyed expression. Using his Seishi powers, he moved quickly to hearing distance and listened in on the conversation.

"You aren't giving me a good excuse. I want to go out with you and have asked you all semester. What will it hurt you to give me one date?"

Chichiri practically growled at him, so annoyed. "What part of 'I have a boyfriend' is just not getting through to you? I am in love with him and don't want to be with you, na no da."

With that she turned away and the guy grabbed her arm, fairly hissing at her as he spoke "You and your fantasy boyfriend. I have never seen the guy and neither has any one here. You and your lies, I'm getting tir..." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of a very very angry Tasuki standing suddenly behind Chichiri.

"Get yer hands off my woman." Chichiri looked over her shoulder, although more for show then anything else, as she had read his ki when he came up to her. He held a hand out to her and she eagerly took it, him pulling her possessively to him. The boy was staring down his nose at the seemingly bad boy that was now protectively holding the smartest girl in their class. "Well, wasn't that convienant? Your 'boyfriend' just happens to show up?"

Chichiri sighed and Tasuki pulled her closer. "Holly is mine and will always be. Ya can either back off now, or I'll make ya."

The boy edged closer. "Yeah, you and what army?" Holly growled, not liking the way he talked to her Tasuki. "Trust me, it's not best to anger my Genrou. Or myself." Her voice had dipped to a threatening tone with the final words and two symbols of Suzaku flashed on Chichiri and Tasuki. The boy backed off as a visible red aura appeared around them and his voice turned frightened. "What the hell?"

She smiled sweetly and gripped Tasuki's arm, turning them around and started to lead him away. She felt the boy's ki make a grab for her and she used her spare hand to grab her prayer beads and very quickly uttered a spell to knock him out. Tasuki cast a glance over his shoulder and then smiled at the woman on his arm. "Well, that was different. How long has he been bugging ya?" She sighed. "Since the start of the semester. He never believed I had a boyfriend, no da."

Tasuki grinned at her. "Well, he knows now. You know, Chiri, dating you is an adventure." She laughed at him and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked.

THE WEDDING!

Tasuki was nervous. That really was the only word to describe him. DAMN NERVOUS would work too. He picked his memory to see if he had been this nervous during the ceremony with Chichiri in their past life, but he didn't think so. By now he was pacing and he could almost hear Chichiri "You'll do fine, no da. Calm down and relax, Tasuki."

Tamahome and Hotohori were watching him. They were going to stand up with him for the wedding. Mitsukake and Chiriko were going to sit in the audience this time. Miaka and Nuriko were going to stand up with Chichiri. Tamahome sighed and tried not to smile. He clearly remembered how nervous he was before he and Miaka got married. And added to the fact that Chichiri and Tasuki had been pretty much married in their past life, it wasn't like this was new territory for them. "Calm down man, your starting to make me nervous."

Tasuki stopped his pacing and nodded, attempting to look calm. It almost succeeded when Mitsukake stuck his head in the door. "We are ready to start." Once again Tasuki looked on the verge of a mental breakdown and his friends helped him to the front of the church.

The procession of Miaka and Nuriko as matron of honor and bride's maid (it was a stretch with Nuriko rofl) seemed slow. Kouran took her time coming up the aisle as the flower girl and Hikou kept his hand over the rings on his pillow the whole way, gaining laughs from the audience. Finally the doors opened once more and there was his Chichiri, on Kouji's arm. 

It was like an angel coming down the aisle, layers of white satin and lace. All he could do is watch and hope like hell he wasn't drooling. Finally she was on his arm and Kouji sat down. The ceremony flew by and before Tasuki knew it, he was saying "I do." Later he wouldn't be able to recall any of the ceremony. As the couple kissed for the first time as husband and wife, a bright light of red filled the room, high above the alter and a phoenix cry could be heard echoing through the church. Most of the congregation sat in shocked silence at this occurance, as there was no bird and the light soon faded. The bride and groom, their adult attendants and closest friends however burst into happy laughter, tears running down their faces. Suzaku had blessed their union.

THE BIRTH OF YAN-LI!

Tasuki's face was pale and pained as his wife panted slightly in the bed beside him. He felt pretty hopeless, just wiping her face with a damp cloth as she writhed in pain on the bed. Finally the contraction ended and she opened her mahogany eyes to glare at him. He shrank away from her, knowing she could ki blast him into the next room. Her voice was dry and pained when she spoke. "Remind me why I wanted to be reborn a woman, no da?"

He shook his head and smiled slightly "You wanted to experience this, not sure why though." She groaned and suddenly curled around her stomach again, cursing his name slightly. Halfway through the contraction her breathing changed and she gasped his name and moaned she wanted to push. 

The nurse coming through the door heard this and quickly checked her progress. Finding her ready to deliver, she instructed Chichiri on how to push and then left to get the doctor for a moment. Tasuki kissed her forehead and she smiled slightly at him before the next contraction came. She was just starting to push when the doctor entered.

He took one glance and yelped. "Stop pushing." She panted and looked at him, cross. Tasuki waited for her to ki blast the doctor, who was yelling for a bed for the baby. He smiled at her as the contraction eased. "You are a good pusher Holly, let me wash my hands and deliver this baby."

Both Chichiri and Tasuki were shocked by this news. They had both been told that pushing the first baby would take an hour or more. She barely gave one push and was almost done. The doctor came back with the next contraction and told her to push. She had gone only 7 counts when he told her to stop and was suctioning the baby's nose out. With one more push, the baby was out.

"It's a boy."

Time moved swiftly the next few minutes as their son was weighed, the cord cut and the afterbirth delivered. Finally doctors and nurses left the new family alone for a few minutes of bonding. Their son lay in Chichiri's tired arms as both parents gazed as the little miracle in their arms. Tasuki spoke softly. "He looks like Yan-LI." Chichiri gave a small nod. "Hai, it would appear that we are going to be reunited with our children, no da." She smiled at the baby. 

"Shall we name him Yan-Li?" Tasuki was once again staring in awe at his newborn son. chichiri just nodded. "Hai, I think we should, no da."

YOUNG CHILDREN DRIVE ME CRAZY, NO DA!

Chichiri was standing in the middle of a very TRASHED living room when Tasuki walked in the front door. Her eyes were closed and she was muttering under her breath. He cast a quick glance around the house, not spotting either of his two young children or Hikou, who was a teenager now. Kouran was in college and living in the dorms.

He kept a sigh inside and approached his love. She turned to him as she felt his ki behind her and he could tell she was at her wits end. His Chichiri seemed to have endless patience, but every once in awhile the children would just totally drive the patience out the window. 

"Hi."

She sighed "Hi, no da."

He pulled her into his arms, settling his chin on her bright blue hair and just held her for a long while. When he felt her relax into his embrace he kissed her head and spoke softly. "Where are they?"

"Upstairs."

He nodded and listened, hearing nothing. "They are awfully quiet. Any place in the house they didn't get?" She sighed. "Our room."

He smiled and put a hand under her chin, tilting her head up so he could kiss her. As usual the sweet recess's of her mouth beckoned to him. You would think that two children and a previous lifetime of memories with this person in his arms would ease his want and desire for his Chichiri. Not even close, all it did was make him want her more. 

After kissing her deeply, feeling her melt against him, he released her slowly with a smile. "Go upstairs, take a bath, turn some music on. I'll take care of this."

She gave him a dubious look. "You just got home from work, no da." He chuckled softly "I think that my day at work was less stressful then yours here at home. You always strive to keep me stress free when I get home, why can't I return the favor when you need some time to yourself? Please, go upstairs and relax for me. I'll come and get you when supper is ready."

She sighed and glanced around the living room and decided she could just clean it tomorrow. Tasuki would care for the kids for now. She gave him a nod, kissed him one more time and left.

She retreated to their private bath, ran the water and soaked in the tub with a magazine she had been putting off reading.

A couple hours later, she was out of the tub and curled up on Tasuki's pillow, dozing tiredly. The red headed former bandit crept quietly into their room and smiled at the beautiful woman in his bed. He kissed her awake.

"Come on love, time to get up. Supper is ready." She murmered softly and opened her eyes to blink up at him. "Tas'ki?" He nodded "Yeah. Hungry?"

"Hai, no da." She rose and they left the room and she paused. "You cleaned up the hallway?"

He gave a nod and she smiled. When she had entered her room, the upstairs hallway had been toy strewn. It was clean now. She followed him downstairs and blinked in surprise through the open archway of the living room. He watched her expression with a pleased look. It was spotless. Just like she would find the bathroom upstairs and the kitchen to be. She turned to him. "How?"

His expression was mischievious. "I'm the Seishi gifted with speed, remember?" She burst out laughing and threw her arms around him. "Ah, Tasuki, I love you so much." His heart sang at these words and he pulled her against him. "Ah, Chichiri, that's all I need to know."

He led her to the kitchen and they shared a quiet meal with their children and Hikou over take out.

(A/N Now, what woman wouldn't want her husband to do that on a stressful day of child rearing? I know my hubby would be getting kudo points out the gazoo for doing something like that)

THE WEDDING OF KALIN (their daughter, a year younger then Yan-Li)

Once again, Tasuki was pacing anxiously back and forth in a small room of the church. This time the bride to be was his baby girl, Kalin. Not a baby anymore, she was now 24 and a very mature woman. Her fiancee had his approval and Chichiri was thrilled with the whole wedding concept. 

The door opened slightly and the greying head of Chichiri looked in at her husband, grey hairs liberally sprinkled through his red hair. "Honey, Kalin is ready, no da. The ceremony is about to start, are you ready?"

Tasuki took a gulp, wiped his eyes and nodded. Chichiri gave him a sympathetic look, knowing his tender nature and held out a handkerchief to him. "Come on love. We've done this before with her, no da."

Tasuki nodded, wiped his eyes and handed the cloth back to his wife. "Hai, I know. Just hard." She smiled at him, stood up on her toes and kissed him softly. "Just go to her. I'm going to go take my seat." He nodded and returned her kiss before going to find his daughter.

She was just as beautiful this time around as in his past life and he felt pride swell in his breast at the sight of his daughter. She turned and smiled at him, happiness percolating out of her being. "Are you ready?"

She gave a nod. "You're not going to cry, are you Daddy?" He growled playfully at her, a fanged smirk covering his features. "I just might, ya never know."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I'll be your little girl still, you know."

"Hai, I know. Giving you up is not easy, ya know." Kalin looked at her father and smiled. "You are thinking about before." He turned and nodded. Their children, as well as Kouran and Hikou all knew about the past lives of their siblings, parents and friends. "Yes, and you are every inch as beautiful today as you were then."

Kalin kissed his cheek once more and she stepped out of the room into the hall leading towards the sanctuary. "Thank you, Daddy."

He gave her a watery smile and the music started. The doors opened and Tasuki led his daughter down the aisle. 

And just like before, he was sobbing into Chichiri's handkerchief when his daughter pledged her life to her husband.

LETTING GO OF LIFE!

The nurse poked her head in the door. Blue grey hair fanned across the pillow on the bed, the breathing of the person in the bed evened out in sleep. She smiled. Closing the door slightly, she moved down the hall to the next room. The man was facing the door, eyes closed, fangs peeking out of his partially opened mouth as he snored away. Even though husband and wife were seperated now and their doors would be watched all night, chances were in the morning, Holly Kou would be curled up in Genrou's embrace. They never figured out how the woman did it, what strange occurance led her to her husband's room at night, but every morning, the woman would be snuggled in her husband's embrace.

She settled into her chair in the desk and started on paperwork.

Chichiri's eyes opened as she felt the nurses ki sit down at the desk and smiled. She picked up her kasa from the end of the bed and muttered the quick spell, letting it fall over her head and to the ground. Chichiri reappeared in the kasa kept in Tasuki's room and stepped from the hat, putting it back on his chair before crawling into his bed. 

One golden eye opened and the fanged smile grew a bit more as his arms wrapped around her. A soft kiss good night and the lovers fell asleep as they had for the past 60+ years, in each others arms. And even death wouldn't keep them apart.

A few hours later, the nurse looked up as an older man, bent with age came into the lobby. She recognized him as a personal friend of the Kou's. "I'm sorry Mr. Ou. Visiting hours are long over." she told him kindly.

The man nodded. "I know. I just wanted to let you know that Holly and Genrou are dead."

The nurse blinked at him. "What?" He gave a nod, pain in his eyes. "I felt their passing."

She frowned a bit. Genrou and Holly Kou, along with Dokun Ou had also arrived on a night like this a few years back when Myojuan had passed on, saying they had felt his passing. They had been correct.

She stood and left the desk, the aged man following her to Tasuki's room. "I just checked on them not too long ago. Although she was in her room. I do believe she will be with him now."

Dokun just gave a nod, as if this mysterious occurance was not surprising and the nurse opened the room. The light from the hallway reflected on the bed, where the couple lay, holding each other.

Chiriko's eyes filled with tears, he knew they were gone. This time he was the last of the Suzaku Seven alive in the end. It was lonely. He bowed his head in grief as the nurse checked the bodies on the bed. She gasped and cast a glance back at him as she turned. "How did you know?"

He sighed. "We are connected, I just knew." The nurse left the room in a hurry to call the doctor and Chiriko walked to the bed where Tasuki and Chichiri lay. A soft red light filled the room and he looked up into the youthful smiling faces of Tasuki and Chichiri, both men again. "Hey Chiriko, don't cry for us. And don't be sad, the whole gang will be here to get you when you leave."

Chiriko cracked a smile at Tasuki and then looked to Chichiri "And then we can discuss reincarnation again."

Chichiri just nodded "Hai, no da. We'll see you in the end, Chiriko. Enjoy the rest of your time on earth." With that the light faded and they were gone. Chiriko turned to the doctor and nurse as they reentered and moved towards the door, bidding them a soft good night, which they didn't hear. 

Sure enough a few years later as Chiriko's spirit rose from his body, his friends, the Suzaku Seven and the Suzaku no Miko were waiting with open arms to take him away. "Hello everyone, it's been awhile."

The group laughed and hugged as they left to once again discuss reincarnation.

LIFE IN THE STARS!

It was decided that Chichiri would remain the key for the others to regain their memories and they were reincarnated. Once again, the blue haired monk was a man, although he and Tasuki agreed that every other reincarnation, Chichiri would come back a woman. 

The blue haired engineer stretched on his bed in his quarters. Second in charge under Geordi LaForge, Houjun Ri, awoke and smiled. It was Saturday and finally they would all be together. All their memories had returned to them, thanks to his little holograph program. Now he just had to bring them together. Tasuki and Nuriko knew each other, both being security officers on the Enterprise D. Chiriko was a young ensign, newly transfered and the third to regain his memories. Mitsukake was a doctor working with Beverly Crusher and Tamahome was a Leutenant. Miaka was his wife, a civilian teacher on board. Hotohori was the spouse of Nuriko, the crossdresser having taken one of Chichiri's ideas and asked Taiitsukun to be reincarnated as a woman. Hotohori was also a writer and spent alot of time writting books. He said his next one would be their story. Today was the day they would be together again for the first time in so long and Chichiri stood, getting dressed in civilian clothes.

At the appropriate hour, he made his way to the Ten Forward Lounge and stopped just inside the door, a happy smile on his face as he observed the rowdy reunion of his closest friends and loved ones. He cast a glance around the room and found Guinan watching his group carefully. Shrugging to himself, the monk stepped farther into the room, prayer beads moving a bit around his neck.

"Hey everyone, no da."

The group turned as one to Chichiri and let out loud welcomes to their monk. Chichiri watched as the group settled around the large table and he seated himself next to Tasuki. Talk was idle, each giving quick overviews of their new lives. Only Chichiri was aware of Guinan's eyes on the group.

Talk soon turned towards Konan, as it had in the past and it was Tasuki's suggestion that they dress up and go to Konan. The group agreed, checked and found a holosuite free and booked it. They seperated, each getting changed, although Chichiri followed Tasuki to his quarters, seeing as he would use his magic to change and helped Tasuki, who wasn't too good with the replicator, recreate his outfit.

Soon, the whole group found themselves outside of the holosuite. Nuriko was wearing an elaborate gown that was very similiar to what she had worn in the harem. Hotohori was in his emporer's clothes. Miaka was wearing a late 20th century school girl outfit and giggling over the short skirt while Tamahome in a replica of his old clothes was admiring his wife's legs. Tasuki's outfit was complete, right to his tessen, the only non replica. Chichiri's was very authentic, as he had to just imagine it and it appeared on him, mask included.

The group opened the doors after Chichiri set the program and passerbys paused in awe at Ancient China through the door and the very authentic clothes of the ragtag team.

Back in Ten Forward, Guinan was talking to the Captain.

"All their aura's are strong and almost not human. There is something very strange about them. Also, how do they know each other that well when from current records most have not met each other before?" Picard dismissed her worries. He already knew this group and what they had been. They were going to be instrumental in the next mission.

(A/N I left it that I could do a sequel, which I have in my head. If I post or not, that is really up to you guys. I have something planned though. Well, hope you liked this fic. I told you it was done. And I really would like to post the sequel, which will be written rofl. Everqueen) 


End file.
